


WEEKDAYS/WEEKENDS

by likeahorrorinadream



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Bottom Hannibal, Domestic, Established Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Fluff, M/M, Smut, Switch Hannibal, Switch Will, Top Will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 16:06:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5504114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likeahorrorinadream/pseuds/likeahorrorinadream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal and Will are alone together in the months that follow their slaying of the Great Red Dragon. Months, indeed, have passed. Days have passed. They've grown appreciative of the way they spend their days together, living together, loving together, making love together—without interruptions or interventions.</p><p>Piece by piece, day by day; they meld.</p>
            </blockquote>





	WEEKDAYS/WEEKENDS

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Whreflections](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whreflections/gifts).



> When I first started writing this, I wasn't exactly sure where to go with it. I couldn't even settle on a prompt—until I came up with one of my own. I'm really proud and fond of the way I split this up into snapshots into their daily lives. Day by day, the moments inbetween. I really like the way I've formatted this fic as well.
> 
> (This is my first ever Hannigram fic (apart from rp that I've written) and my first fic I've posted online publicly in YEARS. And my first posted online ever to AO3! I used to post fanfic to Livejournal communities when I was like, 13, so... it's been a while.)

 

SUNDAY  
morning

 

“I would have liked to show you Florence.”

The Lithuanian and the American laid entwined, mixed. Their temperatures matched and they were whole, together. “We have the rest of our lives to see Florence, and we will.” They were still in a void; between heaven and hell. Between life and death, or so it seemed… it was a place to call home, for now.

“Dusk wanes and dawn emerges. Life before was dusk and now what lies ahead is our dawn.” Months had passed and things weren’t quite settled completely yet. They had shelter, and food, and transportation, but it wasn’t exactly wise yet to travel, especially not yet to Florence. But when they do visit Italy again, it will be different, new.

“Imagine us together… in the Santa Maria della Vittoria… in the Cornaro Chapel. Alone. _Whole_.” Hannibal smiled sweetly as he imagined the scenario in his mind. “Our very own well deserved honeymoon.” Will’s lips slowly faded into a wry smirk. “About time.” He bit his lip lightly as his eyes flickered to Hannibal’s. Now that time has passed and it’s been time spent as two—emotionally one—uninterrupted by the noise and motion of the world, or the intervention of unwanted others, Will in particular has spent much time in his own mind, which had only allowed his love and acceptance for and of Hannibal—and himself—to deepen and flourish.

“I can’t wait.” Hannibal laced his fingers through the dark, thick, silky waves of Will’s hair, relishing the texture of it full in his hand, and between his fingers. It was moments like these that felt as if they were on their own planet, or even in a galaxy all their own. Everything finally felt right and just. It felt as though the bigger picture was complete now and no longer in separate pieces. Wholeness—a recurring motif.

• • •

TUESDAY  
morning

 

“I miss my dogs…”

He missed taking in strays and saving them, and giving them the love they deserve. It was gratifying to give love unconditionally to something so deserving… and in that way alone, he was learning Hannibal was not unlike the strays. “We’ll get another dog someday soon. Perhaps as a surprise gift from me when you least expect it.” Hannibal smiled as he sat down across from Will, having just finished breakfast. Two large, fluffy, hardy omelettes, hash browns and coffee, together making for a delicious breakfast.

Will immediately dug into his meal, eagerly devouring bite after bite of the omelette, steaming hot still. He’d become profoundly grateful and appreciative of Hannibal’s cooking more than ever before, ever since they began living together.

Eating Hannibal’s cooking for almost every meal every day had caused him to foster a newfound gratitude for the healthy and filling variety of meals he had the privilege to eat now, compared to the TV dinners, canned foods and bland, minimal meals he was accustomed to eating when he lived alone in a house full of dogs in the woods. Molly never cooked like this. _No one_ he’d ever had dinner with cooked like this. It was professional and exquisite always. Hannibal’s attention to detail and beauty and artistry knew no bounds, it seemed to Will. But he wasn’t exactly a food critic.

“This is amazing… arguably the best omelette I’ve ever had.” He smiled and chuckled softly between bites, politely wiping his mouth with the serviette beside his plate. Looking up from his own plate, Hannibal grinned at how rapidly Will was cleaning his plate, and had already eaten more than he himself had. He felt proud. Will made him feel particularly illustrious. It was most notably satisfactory to see Will enjoying his cooking. Pleasing him was a thrill in many forms in their love—from the kitchen to the bedroom, and beyond.

 

• • •

FRIDAY   
evening

 

“I missed you in every hour and every minute I didn’t spend with you.”

“So did I. I can admit that now…” Will paused a moment, chewing on his tongue behind pursed lips. “I thought of you fondly, often… with longing.” He continued. “We found ourselves in the other.” Hannibal added with a pleasant sigh, his eyes cast down to his hands folded in his lap, then to Will.

“It has felt so good to understand myself more fully and not fear myself as much… knowing who I am… I know who I am when I’m with you.” The other smiled. “All I’ve ever wanted was for you to accept yourself, to love yourself.” Hannibal rose from his seat, diagonal from where Will was seated on the edge of the bed. Will was wearing an oh-so familiar pair of boxers, and a plain white t-shirt, which reminded Hannibal of the past. It was nostalgic, sort of.

Resting his hands on Will’s shoulders, he proceeded to kneel before the empath, sliding his hands inward towards Will’s neck, holding it gently. He traced his thumb over Will’s Adam’s apple, enjoying the curve of it and it’s texture. Will closed his eyes, his muscles relaxing as he gave in to the pleasing sensation. Hannibal’s hands had dexterity and sensuousness that was unique and all his own, and completely powerful.

“I understand myself… you were my guide and I see myself now… and it involves you…” Will sighed deeply, swallowing purposefully as he suppressed a slight smirk. Hannibal gazed at Will’s neck and the the way his Adam’s apple bobbed so smoothly under his skin. He was surprised he’d managed to last this long already and not taste the smooth, tempting, enticing skin. And to be honest, he felt a little impatient.

“I wish I’d ran away with you… the moment you offered… I wanted to run away with you.” Will closed his eyes, leaning back on his hands, his breathing shallow and audible. That combined with his words broke Hannibal’s patience. He couldn’t wait. Instantly in that moment the Lithuanian straddled Will on the edge of the bed, clutching Will’s head in his hands and tilting it upwards, gazing down into his now wide open eyes.

 

• • •

SATURDAY  
 night

 

“Y-you have my permission…”

Hannibal was not the type to give pleasure without consent. Especially not with Will. He always wanted Will to be in control of the yeses and noes. He remembered fondly the first time Will gave consent to him fully—practically begging—with literal hours of passionate sex and numerous positions and activities therein following afterwards. It was well deserved and long awaited—for both of them. It marked the beginning of a new era.

“Tell me what you want. In your words, voice your desires to me…” Hannibal kneeled before Will, his hands resting on Will’s waist. Will swallowed hard, his eyes becoming hazy the more his eagerness bubbled inside him. “I-I…” He began, pausing in an effort to pull himself together more and stutter less. His desire was so strong and it was getting the best of him. He swallowed again. “I want you to make a mess out of me… I want to shake and tremble at every moment… I want to feel weak, and I want to feel my blood become torrid beneath my skin, making me writhe. I want you to draw the worst from me… like blood in a syringe.”

Hannibal smirked faintly, the way he often did, lifting himself up on his knees, then standing on his feet. “Shall I purge your soul and consume all that you bear for me? Is that what you want, Will?” The empath’s eyes widened at Hannibal’s words. Their minds and means were in sync, it was moments like these that proved that. 

“Yes, that’s… that’s exactly what I want.” Will could already feel his cock quickly hardening and throbbing greatly. “Anything else? You know I’d do anything for you, Will.” Hannibal began to undress, starting first with his vest, unbuttoning it pointedly. Will couldn’t exactly respond as quickly as he would’ve liked to or wanted to—he stared openly, mouth agape. He then reached for the buttons of his flannel, unbuttoning them with diligence. Once open and unbuttoned completely, he shrugged it from his shoulders, letting it gather at his waist messily. “I want you to fuck me…” Will paused, smirky ardently. “… Dr. Lecter.”

By now Hannibal had removed his dress shirt and tie, leaving his torso—toned, muscled, comely—bare and somewhat vulnerable at that moment. His hands then moved to the fly of his tailor-made slacks, and just as he began to unzip, Will immediately interrupted. “Wait.” Hannibal did just that, tilting his head ever so slightly to listen further. “Let me.” Will reached for the zipper, pulling it down slowly and deliberately, teasing himself. Making himself wait for what lay beneath.

They sagged down Hannibal’s thighs once unzipped and he pushed them down, stepping out of them. The sight now before Will—Hannibal’s solid, thick, bulging cock in tight boxer briefs, practically made his mouth water. He couldn’t wait any longer, but the anticipation was exciting and only added to his arousal. Casting his eyes up to Hannibal’s, their eyes then locked and he began to mouth leisurely at the round, pulsing warmth beneath thin fabric. He let his lips hug around the shaft, exhaling through his mouth to add moist heat for sensation.

Hannibal ran a hand through Will’s hair, letting the waves tangle between his fingers. He let out an audible, husky moan, the hotness of Will’s mouth on his clothed cock making him quiver just slightly—barely noticeably. Next, Will’s tongue began to press against Hannibal’s shaft, now dampening fabric, sufficiently teasing and trying Hannibal’s patience. It was so good. _So fucking good_.

“Please…” Hannibal wasn’t one to beg often, but he couldn’t take much more. The desperate pulsating in his cock goaded him into pleading for more. “Oh? Are you going to beg me, Hannibal?” Will grinned haughtily, licking his lips deliberately as he pulled away from Hannibal’s rock-hard, straining cock. “How unlike you… to beg me.” Will proceeded to pull Hannibal’s boxer briefs down slowly with a calculating grin.

Immediately Hannibal’s cock swung forward, and the sight elicited a small provocative laugh from the empath. He licked his lips, hungry for the other, ready to swallow his gorgeous, swollen cock whole—and that he did. As it slid down his throat, his neck filled out in its shape slightly. Will let out a hearty groan, his eyes rolling back in his head as he slavered around Hannibal’s dick. His head began to bob immediately, almost in sync with his own racing pulse, and he pressed his hands to his knees while kneeling.

Will felt like such a good boy, yet so fucking naughty at the same time, and he loved it. He loved being a perfect little slut for Hannibal, and only Hannibal. He’d never felt so appreciated and loved and accepted in all his life, and to have the privilege to be loved and in a committed relationship with someone who made him feel that way and treated him as such was more than he felt he deserved sometimes, but he was completely grateful, of course. Not mention he did his absolute best, despite his mental health sometimes, to give back to Hannibal. Although his offerings mostly paled in comparison to what Hannibal was capable of.

“That’s my good boy… _mmm_ …” Hannibal sighed, letting his hips rock forward and back concurrently with Will's ministrations. Will pulled away just for a moment to speak, a string of saliva mixed with preseminal fluid stretching between his lips and the head. "Do you like the way I suck your cock, daddy? Aren't I such a good boy?" His voice was shaky and thick as he looked up with doe eyes at his other half. ”You know I do." Hannibal smiled, taking his cock into his hand to give it a few slow strokes before pushing it against Will's parted lips. A delightful, quiet oh escaped Will and he opened up, eager again to swallow Hannibal's cock whole.

Will then resumed, followed by a few wet chokes intermittent. Hannibal began to thrust, causing Will to choke a little more each time the head hit the back of his throat. He didn't care, though, he loved every second of it. He loved how full and thick it felt inside his mouth. Before he could further dwell upon these thoughts, Hannibal pulled himself away from Will, then picked up and laid the empath down on the bed, crawling onto him. Will loved how strong Hannibal was—this certainly wasn’t the first time Hannibal had picked him up or carried him. He did love to be carried by Hannibal.

Looking into Hannibal’s eyes gave answers to any questions he may have had at that moment, and he arched his back, submitting fully to Hannibal. “I say we take turns. How does that sound?” Hannibal asked as he reached for the lube in the nightstand’s drawer. This was Will’s cue to undress completely and he did so in a flash, throwing his belt, slacks, boxers and socks to the floor in a pile. Hannibal retrieved the lube, popped open the cap and squeezed a generous portion onto the palm of his hand, then wrapped his hand around his cock, slathering the liquid onto his cock, from base to tip. This evoked an involuntary groan from both men, the sight having Will in a lascivious stupor. Will’s response was answer enough to Hannibal’s question. “Give it to me...” He whispered shakily, his eyes fixed on Hannibal’s.

Hannibal needn't any persuasion in that moment. His fingers were now slick and lubricated, just enough for what Will would require. One hand between Will’s legs, the other on his own cock, he promptly pushed one digit smoothly into Will’s entrance, immediately eliciting a delicious gasp from his lips. “Oh, f-fuck…” Oh, how Hannibal loved when Will cussed and succumbed completely to pleasure and self-indulgence, just as he was now. It was a sight to behold; his arched back, his eyes rolled back into his skull, his red, swollen, gnawed-at lips; agape with lechery.

He added a second digit, thrusting them slowly and deeply, purposefully hitting Will’s prostate exactly the way he liked. Will was howling already, rotating his hips in sync with each thrust, each of which evoking an uncontrolled, drawn out groan, deep from Will’s throat. “ _Oh_ , **_fuck_** … _fuck m-me_ … _UHN_ —” By now Will’s cock was rock hard and dripping with precum. His lifted his head to look down at Hannibal between his legs, his eyes ablaze with carnality. He smirked, lips parted. “I wanna watch you consume me…” Will sighed, his voice thick. “Wanna watch you eat me, consume me, swallow me…” With just a wink, Hannibal positioned himself between Will legs to do just that.

But, Hannibal of course, did (and always) added zest, and to start off, he pressed a kiss to Will’s head, then parted his lips to sample the spunk that had gathered at the tip, dripping like candle wax down his shaft. The taste was not too salty or sweet, but… just perfect. Hannibal savored the taste, licking his lips before taking the entire head into his mouth, sucking with precision and skill the likes of which Will had never experienced until he met Hannibal and gave himself to him.

Will loved the entire experience of Hannibal sucking his cock. It was in no way boring. He always looked so overcome with love and lust all at once and it felt as good as it looked. “So good… so fucking good.” Hannibal wasted no time taking the chance to deep throat Will—something he was skilled and quite fond of doing—then hummed around the shaft. He cast his eyes up to Will’s face to survey his reaction; as always, nothing short of sublime. Pulling up and away now from Will, Hannibal wiped his mouth before speaking. “Now then… what next?”

Will’s lips curled into a smile and he sat up shakily. “I think… I think it’s time for me… to fuck you… and give back.” “Well... I can’t possibly object to that. I’ll take whatever you're willing to give me.” It was in that moment that Hannibal’s submissive side engaged completely. He crawled onto the bed and turned onto his back. “How do you want me? Should I get on my hands and knees?” “Yes. Hands and knees, babe… you know what to do.” Will grabbed the lube and squeezed generously not onto his hand, but instead the way he knew Hannibal would like it, directly on his skin. Cold, wet and slick. Will’s rubbed it in, purposefully letting his fingertips massage Hannibal’s entrance, gasping when they were randomly taken in as Hannibal gradually relaxed.

“Ready?” Will asked, rubbing the remainder of the lube onto his shaft. “Ready.” Hannibal answered with a flirty smile, practically blushing. With that, Will assumed the position, and let himself slide in, and they both were taken aback instantly. The empath set a rhythm immediately, slamming repeatedly, hard and deliberately deep into the cannibal. “F-fuck… YES…”  “I’m gonna fucking fill you…” Will murmured, his voice shaking drastically, his breathing labored. Pressing his hands onto Hannibal’s chest, he let himself ride the older man, each thrust slamming his head into Hannibal’s prostate, ripping shout after shout straight from Hannibal’s throat. Together they were panting and fused together, their rhythm unbroken and steady.

“I’m so close already… I-I-I can’t last l-long… _I’m gonna come_ … _I-I’m gonna fucking c-come_ …”  “Come for me, Will, give it all to me… please…” Hannibal felt utterly vulnerable, but that vulnerability only served to further thrill him in the moment. “Please… give me all you’ve got, Will…” Finally, he let go of the last shred of propriety he had and let himself go. “ _Fuck me, Will_ … make a mess out of me… _please, Will_ … I’ll do anything, _just fuck me_ …” “F-fuck… _fuck **yes**_ , _Hannibal_ … fuck!” Will could barely speak, as much as he wanted to and wanted to say so much all at once, he could only muster jittery, salacious groans and growls.

He couldn’t have stopped his hips if he’d tried—and he wouldn’t have dared. It felt too fucking good to stop. And pleasing Hannibal was his top priority—it always was. It was in that moment, interrupting his brief thoughts, that heat rapidly built up in his abdomen. Before he could properly announce it to Hannibal, Will’s climax burst inside of him, and his body shuddered violently; white hot pleasure coursed through every vein in his body and he felt blinded and deafened, unable to coherently speak or think apart from the cries and whimpers that erratically escaped him.

Laying beneath him, Hannibal too was so close and he’d hardly even touched himself the entire time. The heat that filled him and the way it felt physically as spurts poured into him was too much to bear, and his climax slammed into him in that moment. His cock tossed ribbons onto his chest and stomach and he roared, back arched, his muscled tightly coiled around Will’s shaft, which in turn only served to coax more come from it. Will was shaking violently and on the verge of collapsing onto Hannibal—he could barely hold himself upright.

Reaching out and pulling Will onto his chest, letting him slide out slickly, Hannibal wrapped his muscled arms and legs around the smaller man. He stroked Will’s hair repeatedly, whispering softly and indistinctly in his ear. The embrace made Will swoon and he weakly surrendered and took total comfort in the embrace.

“You always seem to outdo yourself, Will… you’re an outstanding lover, in every way possible.”

 

• • •

SUNDAY  
morning

 

 Waking up to sunlight pouring through the curtains after cloud cover, Will opened his eyes and inhaled deeply, the scent of breakfast cooking hitting him immediately. He smiled, rubbing his eyes before sitting up lazily. He glanced at the clock. 9:13 AM. Pulling himself out of bed, lured by the delicious smell in the kitchen, he shuffled his way there in just his boxers, which he didn’t even remember putting on. He loved that.

“Good morning.” Hannibal said smilingly, wearing just his apron and pajama pants. One hell of a sight to wake up to, Will thought. He smiled and nodded, taking a seat at the kitchen island on a stool. “Good morning.” There was hot coffee waiting in his favorite mug, utensils accompanying a dish and serviette. “What’s for breakfast?” Will asked as he sipped his coffee. It was rich and completely hit the spot. “Red velvet pancakes, buttered toast and thick-cut, brown sugar bacon.” Will chuckled and his eyes widened. “Sounds amazing. Wow.” “An amazing breakfast for an amazing man.” Hannibal added, beaming directly at Will. Hannibal loved warm, happy, bright mornings like these. He was living the dream with Will now and he cherished every day and every moment immeasurably. “I think you’re going to love this. You can’t go wrong with red velvet.”

A few quiet moments passed. Will watched Hannibal finish breakfast so expertly as always. He enjoyed the calm, cozy, domestic atmosphere—it was often like this. Hannibal dished the meal and Will eagerly cut into the pancakes. “Smells amazing, looks amazing…” He paused, taking a bite before continuing. “Tastes amazing.” Hannibal’s gratitude and pride never waned when cooking for Will. Every meal that Will enjoyed and praised was a successful meal. “I knew you’d like it.” Cutting into his own pancakes, Hannibal happily took a bite, savoring the subtle sweet taste.

“Hey.” “Yes?” Hannibal tilted his head, pausing eating to look up at Will from his plate. “Last night was… phenomenal… I’m still thinking about it. I mean… I always do afterwards.” Hannibal smiled and listened.

“It was mind-blowing as always… and I’m grateful. I’ve never known… love… like this. Likes yours.”  
 “And I’ve never known love likes yours, Will. I believe that’s one of our many parallels.”

“I agree.”

“We’re whole, together.”

  “I felt so incomplete before you.”  

“As did I. I’m happy I found you.”  

“Me too. I ought to thank Jack for that someday, even though he won’t want to hear it. Maybe I’ll write him. No return address. Just thanks.”

  “Perhaps you should.”

  “We owe him that much. Thanks, at least, for introducing us.”  

Will paused, taking a final sip of coffee.

  “…We’re made for each other.”  

“That we are..." Hannibal also paused, taking a sip of his coffee as well. "I love you, Will.”

"I love you, too."


End file.
